Through the Hour Glass
by Light of Hope
Summary: Nearly 12 years after Zidane's disappearance from Gaia, he is motivated to return--to find that he has a 12 year old son whom he shares with Dagger--however, this child is first on a certain someone's hitlist...
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note:** This fic has been thought out by me for a very long time. I did not know whether or not I would write it, but alas, here I am. I figured it would be a good idea to do so, seeing as how I deleted my other ffix fic. The way it was written was short--choppy--and not very kacey-like. Therefore, I am presenting you with a long FFIX drama, solely based on love. I hope you enjoy it, please R&R! [and if you like ffx, you might wanna go check out my drama for that game--serenity uprising. ;)]  
  
  
**Through the hour glass:** chapter 1: _away from it all  
  
  
  
__ guilt; pain; regret; _The emotions ran through Zidane's head as he looked into the sky. The night was quite pretty, there were no clouds above him. The stars twinkled in the light of the full moon. The air was heavy; but he suspected this was because he was making it so. All hope, love, and happiness vanished from him 12 years ago--when he made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
  
_He had left Garnet.  
  
  
  
_It was idiotic, really, what he had done. What person in their right mind would run into a murderous tree to save the brother who had tried to kill them? It was insane--no--it was brave. That was one thing he could grant himself; he had been very brave. However, his valor could not help him now--for she was not by his side. He needed to get home, back to alexandria. He needed to get off this god-forth saken continent.   
  
  
It was then that he stood. He wondered to himself, what kept me here all this time? I have a queen awaiting me, back in the most beautiful town in the world--why am I here?'  
  
  
Perhaps it was the fear. Day after day, month after month, year after year--he procrastinated. It was not that he did not want to return, for he did, it was simply that he was worried as to what might greet him. Every day was a wide open door for change to come. Not for him, but for her. What if he was not wanted back in Alexandria? What if Garnet had found a husband? There were plenty of what-if's, but Zidane placed them in the back of his head for the time being.  
  
  
  
He dragged himself on. He would not stop until his shoes stepped on the gravel walkway of Alexandria castle. Only then would he be at rest; only then would his soul be peaceful. It would be a long, difficult journey--but he was willing to endure it. The pain and suffering along the way would be a punishment for leaving her--that way, when he got there, he would be pure; he would feel no guilt in his heart. He only hoped she had the same outlook...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Queen garnet tribal. It was the name she had taken after his death; it was her way of keeping him with her; it was her way of remembering him, and honoring him. It was also her way of keeping the pesky suitors from strutting on into Alexandria and proposing right on the spot. She laughed out loud at the comments zidane would have made about them--  
  
  
_Would...have made.  
  
  
_ He was the past, this was the present. It had been 12 years since his disappearance, but it only felt like yesterday. Her heart still ached for him, yet time had healed her wounds. She no longer cried herself to sleep at night; she no longer prayed for him to return. It was pointless to do so, it would only cause her more pain. He was gone; that was the bottom line.   
  
  
Despite the fact he was gone, leaving her alone, she felt no bitterness towards him. After all, he did what he had to do. She knew he would have never lived with himself if he had not gone after Kuja--but atleast he would have lived. To live in pain or to die in bravery? Which was the worser fate? For him, it was most likely to live. But for her, as well as the rest of his friends, it was to die.   
  
  
Never again would she wake up to see him peering at her, never again would she feel his soft touch. It seemed so long ago--but his memory was vivid. It would never leave her, needless to say, for she had been in love. Hell, she still was in love. That most definitely was not going to change. Nobody could ever take his place--atleast not in her heart. He was an individual, she had never met anyone else like him. Many tried to be Zidane, but they inevitably failed.  
  
  
Garnet withdrew her thoughts of Zidane, and thought it best to focus on what was up coming. The harvest ball was soon approaching, and there was much to be done in preparation. Between sending invitations, making arrangements for food, and deciding what to do with Skyler--  
  
  
Skyler.  
  
  
He had been garnet's life for quite some time now, that child. He reminded her so much of Zidane, it sometimes scared her. Skyler looked more and more like his father every day now--with a few exceptions. He had all the features of zidane, but the color of his hair was a dark black--and the color of his eyes were brown. With this combination, Dagger knew she had to lock him up to keep him away from the town girls.  
  
  
It didn't help seeing as how Skyler was quite the ladies man. Even at such a young age, he possessed the charm of his father. Another trait they shared. The older girls were also quite taken with him, the eldest being aila, who was turning on fourteen. Aila was a wonderful girl, of course, but the age difference bothered Garnet--atleast for the time being. Once Skyler was older, it would not be a problem...but for now, he would be turning but a mere thirteen years of age next week. It did seem to be quite a problem.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Skyler let out a strong cry as he slashed down upon the wooden dummy with his thieves sword.   
  
  
Excellent! You are improving by the day, my boy! If you keep it up, you may become as great a warrior as your father was. Steiner grinned with pride at the boy in front of him. Skyler was proving himself to be quite the warrior.   
  
  
Skyler smirked. As great? Try greater. The boy had a deep voice for his age, and it was filled with pride.   
  
  
The boy lashed out again, this time decapitating the wooden figure before him.   
  
  
Steiner let out a warm chuckle. That'll be all for today, it is time for you to head on over to Lady Beatrix for magic lessons.  
  
  
Skyler tossed his sword into the air, caught it by the handle, and tucked it into his sheath all in a rather quick period of time.  
  
  
Be proud of who you are, young one, but do no flaunt it Steiner warned, pointing an index finger straight up in the air.  
  
  
Skyler, acknowledging Steiner's comment, turned and jogged at a quick pace to the castle barn.   
  
  
He loved this time of day. It was early in the morning, around 5:45 AM, and there wasn't the slightest bit of commotion. The town began to light up, each house one by one, as the sun rose on the horizon. Birds chirped over heard, singing a sweet song of leisure. The morning dew soaked through Skyler's boots, making his somewhat large feet completely drenched.  
  
  
He thought about Steiners comment, regarding his father. Skyler wanted more than anything to aspire to what his father was, the greatest warrior alive. He admired his father; despite what the townspeople said about him. The boy found himself constantly arguing with people about him, defending him.  
  
  
_Your father is better off dead. He was a scoundrel! A thief! He was out for your mothers money._ He recalled a boy at the market place stating this to him, and about 4.5 seconds later, the boy had no front teeth. Of course, Skyler was punished for it, but he got a real satisfaction out of teaching the kid a lesson.  
  
  
  
At this point, he really could not care less what people said about Zidane. He had heard so many valiant stories from his mother, from Steiner, and from Beatrix, that the sole image of his father brought a great joy and honor to his heart. He wished more than anything he had had a chance to meet him--but his father died...6 months before he was born.   
  
_  
There was nothing he could do to change it._  
  
  
  
**Authors Note: **Sorry this chapter is so short, my beginnings usually are. However, I hope you enjoyed it, please R & R! The next chapter should be up soon, as soon as I reach about--10 reviews. Yes, that should be sufficient. **  
**  
  



	2. Promise

**Authors Note:** Okay, fine, so it wasn't ten reviews yet. Do I care? No, not really. I don't blame you for not reviewing, either, for the plot/other characters have yet to be revealed. And to answer your question, my first reviewer, yes, Skyler does have a tail--I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. Oh well. Hopefully, this chapter will be a bit more interesting for you--let me know what you think!   
Also, Jag, you made some great points for me. She has made me realize that reviews do not matter--I should write just to write and that's the bottom line. After talking and getting to know Jag, I have absolutely no grudges against her. She is a fabulous writer and person, and I encourage you to read my review box and check out her stories! (CH1 has been revised; if you will, go back and read it!)  
Rikku@twisted.nu  
  
  
**Through an Hour Glass:** Chapter two: _a promise  
  
  
  
_ Many emotions were flooding through Zidane as he trudged on, most of which were the results of his thinking about Garnet. The guilt which he had felt earlier seemed to relax a bit, after all, he was making an effort to get back to her. He smiled at the thought of what her reaction might be--but it quickly faded as he thought of what negative things he may be greeted with.  
  
  
His main concern was that she had married. It had been twelve years, after all..not 12 weeks. How long did he expect her to wait for him? She promised she would, and he promised he'd come back. If she did remarry, it was most likely because she was forced to. But somehow, he felt that she had not betrayed him in such a way.  
  
Zidane looked at his feet. The once white tips of his shoes had been eroded to show the brown leather on which the white had been painted. His once baggy pants were short on him now, he had grown quite a bit since the age of sixteen. He was twenty-eight now--it was no wonder his physique had become more defined.  
  
  
He continued to drag himself further; never tiring, atleast not physically. His mental exhaustion had slowed him down quite a bit, and there was no one to blame but himself. If he had gone back years before, there would be hardly anything to worry about. But now, after so much time, so much could have happened.   
  
_  
But he continued forward.   
  
  
_How much time would it take to reach Alexandria? Probably not too long. As long as Conde Petie was up and running. He would stay in the little town a few days, allow word to spread around of his being alive. Surely, he would find some type of transportation to Alexandria from there. He stopped, stood there for a moment, and allowed himself to think--to prepare for his return to Garnet's kingdom.  
  
_ But was it possible to prepare for what was awaiting him?_  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Garnet looked out upon the gardens, smiled as the small black headed figure strutted on past her window. Skyler looked up at where his mother sat, smiled, waved, and walked on. He wished he had time to stop and say hello, but Lady Beatrix often got mad when he was tardy for his lessons. It was best not to risk it.  
  
  
He soon arrived at the stable, not in the least bit surprised to see Beatrix already waiting out front for him. She smiled as he approached, glancing at the clock. He was on time, for once. That showed improvement.   
  
  
Good morning, Skyler, she said, saluting him.  
  
he responded.  
  
She noticed he had his sword still equipped. How many times had she informed him not to brig his sword to magic instructing? It was not needed, and it proved hazardous to him and her alike. However, it could be proven useful. She gestured towards it, and knowingly, he removed his belt and tossed it into the barn. Avoiding her look, he spoke.  
  
  
So...what's on the agenda for today? his slick voice reminded her so much of Zidane. Having Skyler around was like getting to know Zidane all over again. Noticing her silence, Skyler swished his tail about impatiently.  
  
  
Steiner has informed me that you are getting along quite well with a sword. Let's see how well you can do combining both magic and your skills, she said, raising a curious eyebrow.  
  
  
Skyler shrugged, and reattached his belt. She nodded at him when he was finished, and unsheathed her Save the Queen.  
  
  
This move, said Beatrix, is called a thunder slash. She paused for a moment. Do you remember the thunder spell I taught you? she asked.  
  
  
Skyler nodded, and turned, demonstrating the skill.  
  
  
Beatrix nodded in approval.  
  
  
Now, it's really quite simple. Grip your sword with both hands--good. Now, concentrate hard on unleashing a thunder spell. The magic should run through your sword--unleashing the power of both attacks.   
  
Beatrix charged at the metal dummy before her, unleashing a devastating attack. The dummy was left with a rather large tear straight down it's middle.  
  
  
Now, you try it.  
  
  
Skyler shrugged, and did just as she said. Gripping his sword, he charged at the dummy. He focused all his energy on the attack and the spell, creating a gash almost as large as Beatrix on the side of the tin man.  
  
  
Beatrix could not hide the grin. I am surprised you went for the side--it is the point in which the most critical damage is done. You are a natural, Skyler. Beatrix tossed her golden-brown hair.  
  
  
The boy blushed. Never before had he received this much praise from Beatrix, hell, it was on a rare occasion that he received any! He just hoped that at some point, his skills would come to use.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Garnet smiled as her son trotted back up the pathway leading to the entrance. She hoped he had not given Beatrix much trouble, for he was known for his rather cocky--not to mention stubborn--behaviors. The queen removed her silky black hair from its clip, running her delicate fingers through it. She smiled to herself; despite the loss of ZIdane, she was really quite content. The joy of having Skyler outweighed the grief Zidane's absence had brought her.   
  
She thought to herself for a moment; what would she have done if Skyler had not been conceived? Married someone else? It was not likely...these suitors were completely and utterly ridiculous. Her attitude towards them was pretty much fuck you.' They knew it, she knew it; those petty suitors did not have a shot at getting a chance to rule Alexandria. And even if they did, they would most likely be scared off by a short-tempered Skyler.  
  
She chuckled at the thought--and then at the memory.  
  
Not too long ago, a suitor by the name of Jacq had come to Alexandria to ask for Garnet's hand. He had been handsome; tall, with light brown locks of hair; and eyes the color of her own. The problem with good old Jacq was this--  
  
He was a lame excuse for a man; a prince? Even more so.  
  
  
He had come to the castle, asked---no----demanded Garnet's hand in marriage, and when she denied, he proceeded to insult her ways of ruling.  
  
You treat the peasants as though they are equal to your grace! They are unworthy of such respect; if I were to be king, I could teach you how to properly govern a country!'  
  
Before she could reply to his pitiful outburst, Skyler had done so.  
  
  
Properly govern a country?', he had asked. Why, you stupid, inferior, piece of excrement. The last thing I need is a second mother. I suggest you pack your bags, take your purse, and hi-tail it out of here.'  
  
  
Garnet herself had to cover her mouth to stop the chuckles from sounding.  
  
Speechless, and flushed, Jacq had turned, and left the castle. Skyler (of course) was scolded and sent to bed, but he knew he had atleast amused his mother.  
  
  
Rascal..' she said out loud, smiling to herself.   
  
_What am I going to do with you.'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
_At this point, Zidane was becoming quite tired. His legs were aching, and the desert sun was giving him the most excruciating headache he had ever had the displeasure of experiencing. He groaned and stopped, allowing himself to rest his back on a nearby shrub. He shut his eyes, if only for a moment.  
  
A vision of his princess flashed in his head. He smiled at the sight; but then something strange, completely unexpected happened. There was a vision, a vision of a handsome, raven haired, chocolate eyed boy before him; Remarkably, it looked almost exactly like himself.  
  
Shrugging off the vision, he stood, and again continued forward. It would not be long before he reached Conde Petie--actually, he could see the square-shaped building from where he stood then. He smiled and began to jog...then gradually ran...towards the town. Sooner than he had expected, his boots hit the gravel of the walkway, and he was greeted by a dwarf. The little creature remained speechless, gawking at Zidane as if he had just seen a ghost.  
  
said ZIdane, an impish grin on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Skyler breathed heavily as he jogged into his home. His legs carried him quickly through the building, and he stopped himself at the kitchen. No servants were around, sadly enough, so the boy was forced to pour himself a glass of water. He gulped it a little too hastily, causing a slight cramp to form in his right side. He gritted his teeth, turned, and hopped up the hallway stairs. He stopped in his mothers room.  
  
  
Garnet turned and smiled at Skyler. He returned the smile and walked over to where she sat. She raised an eyebrow at him, reaching her hand out to wipe off a clump of dirt which stuck to the boy's face.  
  
  
He pulled away and wrinkled his nose at her. Skyler thought himself too old to be pampered by his mother. It was then that he knitted his brows together, another thought suddenly crossing his mind. It was random; but it was certainly a deep reflection. Skyler almost fealt as though he were posessed; he could sense his father. He spoke before he speculated the outcome of his words.  
  
I want to find him, he blurted, catching himself off guard.  
  
  
Dagger stared at him questionably.   
  
Find who? she asked.  
  
  
Zidane. My father--I wanna find him.  
_  
The words nearly caused Garnet to fall out of her chair.  
_  
  
--------------  
  
**Authors Note:** Hope you liked the chapter; the next one should be up shortly, like as in---saturday at very latest :-)


End file.
